Kunoichi Confessions
by Aquamirra.chan
Summary: And now, we have our six lovely kunoichis each tell us what happened to thier loved ones, and explain why there are so many dead men on the street. Naruto Cell Block Tango


A/N: This just how I came up with the idea. If you don't care, okay, enjoy my FF!!

Okay, so in my creative writing class, (which I can finally take!!), we had to write about a situation where we have a lover kill their lover because they were cheating on him/her. So, I wrote something, the day the piece was due, I thought of the famous Cell Block Tango murders which inspired me to write the another story. So, when I was running that story in my head, I couldn't help but wonder about Naruto and what these crazy kunoichi's would do when their crazy lovers just drew the line. So, here it, the Cell Block Tango, Naruto style!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Cell Block Tango

Happy reading!

_He had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame…If you had been there, if you had seen it; I betcha you would have done the same..._

_Temari_

If I had to name a pet-peeve, it would be laziness, which happens to me my boyfriend's passion. The only time he _actually_ works is when he was working for Tsunade. All Shikamaru did was just sit and boss me around when he's at home. He told me that the house chores are a woman's job and those sexist remarks just turned me off! Also, he would have the nerve to _smirk _at me as I shake in pure rage. However, because I love him, I would calm myself down and clean up the house. Well, one day, I was just tired and I needed some rest. Shikamaru was home early and the house was a mess. I let out a small growl, but managed to hold in the bulk of the anger. As I swept the floor, that man had the nerve to say to me that he's hot; he asked me if I could please be useful and fan him. So, I walk up to him and try my best to give a smile that he loves to see. However, my hands were shaking in anger and I knew I would just crack if he spoke another word. Well, he did. He asked me if I could hurry up, after all, he had a long day of work and he was tired too. Oh, I made sure he got his air. Unfortunately, I just made more work for myself. I ended up spending the rest of the afternoon cleaning the blood off the sofa and walls.

_He had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame…If you had been there, if you had heard it; I betcha you would have done the same..._

_Ino _

Every weekend, my husband, Chouji, would hang out with Shikamaru and go different places. Sometimes, they would leave the village and other times they would hang out around the area. Nonetheless, he would be gone for a while and I would miss him. So, I would cook a nice large meal just for him on the day he returns and happily watch him stuff his face. One day, I decided to join the guys on their little get-together for a little team bonding. After all, Shikamaru is like my brother and I wanted to spend some time with him; but when I found him, he was alone. Come to find out, they never hang out on the weekends. Shikamaru usually works during that time. So, after much investigation, I finally found out what my own husband has been up to. He'd leave the village and see that _princess _who looks just like me, but is _fat_!! Well, of course, I was in complete shock and the thought of his hands all over her face left me burning in hatred. So, when he returned that weekend, I was hacking some fish I know he loves so much. When I heard Chouji amble into our home, I force that oblivious smile on my face and we embraced. I heard him gag and gasp. I pulled away in confusion only to see that I was a bloody mess. I didn't understand at first until I realized, I never put the knife back down on the counter.

_He had it coming, he had it coming, he took a flower in its prime. And then he used it, and he abused it. It was a murder but not a crime!!  
_

_Tsunade _

I noticed that random men wouldn't stare at my face like they normally would when I would walk by; instead, they would stare at other things. Even the men in my office would stare at me with wide hungry eyes until they realized I was watching them watching me. Then they'd turn away and pretend to be productive. I was…concerned with this…issue, so I had Sakura sneak around and get some information. Jiyaira. He wrote a new book, and I was one of the main characters. Kakashi helped him out too. In fact, he would sneak around my house- Shizune must have showed him where it was, damn her- and did some _research_. In this _book_, Jiyaira had me doing all sorts of _things _in there and all the men who read this filth allowed their imaginations to run wild. He was "kind" enough to give me a different name but, everyone knew it was me. I was livid and if someone even hinted about that piece of junk or the idiots involved, my fist would find themselves on my desk, which slammed down into the floor. Jiyaira and Kakashi went missing a couple days later. No one knew where they had gone, so for awhile, many thought I had sent on a mission. However, two dead men were found in the corner of the street; both of them were beaten beyond recognition.

_If you had been there, if you had seen it; I bet you you would have done the same...If you had been there, if you had seen it; I betcha you would have done the same..._

_Hinata_

Every night, I would sneak out the house and head over to a river. There, I would take a bath and practice my form and chakra control. I often like to dance on the water while I'm at it and I get completely lost in my dance. However, I was dancing on the water one day, swinging my arms and gently shaking my hair when I heard a leaf crack. I quickly hid in the bushes, but then a squirrel jumped out and scurried over to another tree. I sighed and resumed to dancing. As the water splashed around my body and stroked my skin, I heard someone inhale sharply behind me. I turned around and saw a man staring at me with wide gazing eyes. My screams echoed across the forest and I jumped into the bushes burning to hide. I saw someone with spiky hair slowly step on the water and look around. I slowly backed away until I was past the bushes. There I stood up and backed up until I tripped over something and fell on a branch. I wasn't sure what happened afterward. Everything became hazy and confusing. All I know is that Naruto was found dead by the river with my weapons pierced into his back…

"Yeah, but did you do it?"

"No!"

I cover my face in misery and shame as the picture of his body washes into my mind.

"I didn't do it!"

_He had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame...He had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame...He had it coming, he had it coming, _

_Sakura_

There were two things Sasuke wanted, revenge for his brother, which he failed to accomplish since we wouldn't go down all that easily, and to revive the Uchiha clan. Well, after he got some sense knocked into him, he returned to Konoha and we got married a couple of years later. He told me he wanted a big family, a huge one. I, of course, didn't mind at all. I was actually looking forward to it. However, Sasuke figured that waiting 9 months for me to give birth took way too long. I never realized how much of an idiot men could be. Well, it wasn't long before I found out that he would go into the village and love every willing fan girl he met on the street. There were a total of seventy-three pregnant woman with Sasuke's child. I was tempted to just wallow in misery and fall into depression, but I realized that I couldn't let him do this to me. I wasn't about to be the sad little girl who would allow that man to do whatever he wants! Well, we all know that he killed himself; alright, alright, I might have had something to do with it. I refuse to give out all the details, but I'll tell you this much. What started out as a simple medical check up turned out to a full out castration!

_He had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame…If you had been there, if you had seen it; I betcha you would have done the same..._

_Ten Ten_

I noticed that Neji was keeping an eye on me. I shouldn't have been too surprised though; I mean he was my teammate. However, I know how he can be, so I made sure there was a limit to my flirting. The way he was watching me so it was so…mysterious and he was just so handsome. Finally, he seemed to just…crack one day. We were alone and he couldn't keep his hands off me. Yeah, I loved every second of it, but I eventually had to push him off. If he wanted all of me, he would have to be a man and wait. He nodded and kissed me good night as we parted ways. I was a bit greedy at the moment and wanted one more, so I stealthily followed to surprise him around the corner. There, I saw him laughing with the other jounin. I heard my name and "won the _bet" _in the same sentence. My heart disappeared as I saw people hand money to him. It was then when I decided to wait until he was alone for my little surprise him. It took forever to get to bed that night; I never realized how long it can take a girl to clean all the weapons used for target practice.

_The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum. The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!! He had it coming, he had it coming, he only had himself to blame…If you had been there, if _

_you had seen it; I bet you you would have done the same..._

A/N: Done! Lol, I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing this, it was fun coming up with the murders. Oh, I was thinking of doing something with the boys, but I wouldn't have them kill off the girls, nah! That's boring so, I came up with another idea, but I only write it if you guys want me to (busy, busy, no real time for writing for fun). By the way, I hope the characters aren't too occ, if they are, then sorry!!

Okay, last thing before I end, **Memories under the Moonlight** readers, I haven't forgotten about you. Sasuke is stupid and I'm suffering from writer's block (just a bit) because of his stupidness. Karin, Oh gosh, I don't even want to start, I fuss and fight forever. If you read my profile, you'll se where I'm coming from…

I'll update though. I have something, but I'm not too sure if I like it.

Okay, bye!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
